Sorrow for a Sparrow
by ilovejacksparrow121
Summary: [OneShot] –Sparrowbeth Elizabeth has already let go of Jack. When she receives a truly devastating telegram, she realises she's going to have to let go of him once more..


**Title:** Sorrow for a Sparrow.

**Summary:** OneShot –Sparrowbeth- Elizabeth has already let go of Jack. When she receives a truly devastating telegram, she realises she's going to have to let go of him once more..

**A/N:** Taken place some time after AWE, basing on my own thoughts that Jack somehow escaped the Kraken and took time out in Port Royal before going away for some time.

_Flashback in italics and lyrics in italics and **bold**._

Inspired by Within Temptation - Bittersweet.

-**X**-

She sighed.

"Marie? What is it? Something of great importance I hope!" Elizabeth spoke, clambering out of her bed. She went to let in Marie whom had succeeded in waking Elizabeth from her deep slumber by slamming her fists on the door and repeating her name.

Elizabeth walked over, unlocked the door and allowed Marie into her bedroom.

Silence was followed.

"Well? What do you wish to tell me Marie? You did wake me, you realise..." Elizabeth spoke sternly, raising her eyebrow at Maries' memorable face. Puffy red cheeks, her lips brightened up by a slash of lipstick.

''My dear Elizabeth, 'tis bad news I'm afraid. I have a telegram for your father and he sent me along to pass it on to you. Would you like me to read it for you?" Marie asked, staring at Elizabeth, taking in her reaction.

"No, no not at all. You hurry along now, I'm sure you've got plenty more chores to complete." Replied Elizabeth, and she took the telegram and shut the door behind Marie. She unravelled the telegram and began reading;

_**Dear, Governor Weatherby Swann**_

_It has come to our attention that perhaps you would like to know the following details. _

_Captain Jack Sparrow has been killed aboard the Black Pearl. Shot down as it seems by an identifiable person._

_Please accept our sincere condolences, we realise that Jack Sparrow was a friend to your beloved daughter and her fiancé._

_Best wishes for you and your family;_

_**The Crew of the Black Pearl. **_

Elizabeth skim read the material held in her shaking hands.

_"No..no..surely there was a mistake! Some kind of foolish joke! Jack couldn't be dead..he was too strong, able to cheat death!" _Elizabeth thought. She chucked the telegram on the floor and jumped onto her bed, her hands covering her face whilst she laid there..crying her heart out for Jack.

-**X**-

_"So luv. Tell me your wildest dreams and be honest." Jack spoke, grinning as he took another sip of rum._

_Elizabeth relaxed a little against the wall of her house and eyed Jack, they had been locked out of the manor for some time now._

_"To be free. Free from what I call hell." She replied, removing eye contact._

_"And what would you call hell?" Jack said, shifting himself nearer._

_"Not being able to do this.." She grabbed a hold of his head and pushed him down onto his lips, her tongue searching his, vice versa._

_She pulled away unexpectedly._

_"Wow luv..ever since I was released from the Kraken, I saw no reason for you wanting to like me again."_

_"Because of the smell?" Elizabeth joked, smiling._

_"Typical of you to say so, but no. When you kissed me aboard me ship, I was proud of you. Proud of you being able to do what you did..even if Will was standing a few metres away from us.."_

_" Oh please..don't remind me" She replied._

_Two days had passed after their second kiss. Elizabeth stood in her room as she did now, tears falling down from her eyes. Jack was going to leave her once again, he couldn't stay in Port Royal and his ship was his life._

_Before she knew it, she felt his presence behind her._

_**If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away? **_

_"Oh Jack. Please don't go, stay..Will won't mind, honest. I've talked to him. He's okay now Jack, he really is" She spoke, still facing outside the window, Jack's hands clamped around her waist._

_**Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go ..**_

_'I have to luv. Me ship needs me." _

_"But don't you get it Jack?," She said turning around, "I need you!" Jack wiped her tears away from her cheeks._

_"I know you do. But it's not right Liz. I'll be back for you though, you wait for me." Jack winked and picked up her hand and kissed it._

And that was it. The last time Elizabeth has seen Jack.

_**A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Oh, this silence  
It's so violent  
Since you're gone **_

She remembered the time Jack had ''proposed'' to her aboard the Pearl. She remembered the time Jack had saved her from an almost fatal death due to her corset. He was her hero, if only she could believe it herself. She got up from her bed and opened her windows allowing fresh and calm air to escape into her bedroom.

_**All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you **_

"Jack..if you're out there, I'm still waiting for you." She whispered.

Suddenly, she heard a faint noise coming from below. She looked out.

"Ello Luv''

**_If I had told you  
You would have listened   
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away   
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go _**

_The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone_

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you.

_**The End.**_


End file.
